herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Huang
|hobby = Helping others. Being with her husband Zhuge Liang. Working. |goals = Help her husband to expand Shu. |family = Huang Chengyan (father) Zhuge Liang (husband) Lady Cai (mother) Zhuge Zhan (son) Zhuge Huai (son) Zhuge Guo (daughter) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Loyal Strategist}} Huang Yueying (in Chinese: 黃月英), also known as Lady Huang (in Chinese: 黃夫人), is one of the minor protagonists in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. She is a daughter of Huang Chengyan and the wife of Zhuge Liang. History Huang Yueying was said to be a intelligent, which is always learns to many knowledge for herself. For some reason, Yueying was inspired by her family and ordered to used special methods to apply them. Her father often admires her meaning to respect the opinions of others and considered a very talented due to her kind-hearted nature, she make the men envy her ability and spread the rumor that she was unattractive. They were also show that Yueying is an accompanied woman, if she wants to break it down and can be praised to do very nice. Meanwhile in time, Yueying encountered Zhuge Liang for the first time. He was while to married her before he joined Liu Bei. It is noteworthy that Zhuge Liang had no other wives in his life, though this was a common practice among powerful men of his time. But she did not want for lying to Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang has been agreed to accept her courage, she was know that they are promised to be respected by anymore. Yueying was not suitable from her own destiny, Zhuge Liang was unlucky and accepted this matter to anecdote, even her wealth were handed over to Liu Bei. In following many years, she and Zhuge Liang was give birth of their son, Zhuge Zhan. Yueying was also the step-mother of Zhuge Qiao whom Zhuge Liang had adopted, when she loving her husband and sons is right. During the Battle of Jieting, Yueying shall helping Zhuge Liang to finding Ma Su with Jiang Wei together by flow lay on to tips for attacked by Zhang He at reveled is trepidation. When Ma Su was ambushed by Sima Yi, Yueying was not a jealous for being in perilous nearly a least while she has punished the enemies, Zhuge Liang hold on to protect Yueying from greatest decrease. She and Ma Su fled on there as discovered by Zhang He, Zhang He led the warriors to defeated them. Yueying, Ma Su, and Jiang Wei are moving to left path but does not traced by Wei, Zhang He is very dishonest to crash be a brutish who lenient is impugning by Jiang Wei so miscarry to fail. After Ma Su was free up, Yueying and Zhuge Liang decided to comply out with Ma Su, executing him by a genus in encompass. Yueying is able to help them start by cover up their another impede, they are satisfied as need to be contaminated. Later in her life, Yueying died after Zhuge Liang's death shortly before the Battle of Wuzhang Plains. Personality Yueying is a sane and honest woman who does a good dreams for her husband. At the breeding of discipline, she remained loyal with Liu Bei as known has surely by in empathetic. Of course in by fact, Yueying make her family and friends blessed when she hoping look forward to a odyssey. Yueying likes reading and writing poems who just keep Zhuge Liang and her son done when foible. Passing of a charmed must to being in fidelity for herself. Trivia *Yueying also appears as a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Fictionalized Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Outright Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:Amazons Category:Optimists Category:One-Man Army Category:Strong-Willed Category:Determinators Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Historical Heroes Category:Honest Category:Strategists Category:In Love Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Merciful Category:False Antagonist Category:Defectors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Chaste Category:Lethal Category:Feminists Category:Wise Category:Posthumous Category:Inconclusive Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genius Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Poor Category:Rescuers Category:Self-Aware Category:Master Orator Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Scapegoat Category:Insecure Category:Control Freaks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Misguided Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Envious Category:Deal Makers Category:Paragon Category:Supporters Category:Mysterious Category:Predecessor Category:Pacifists Category:Famous Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Liars Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals